An enhanced visual display includes any transparent display used to present data to a user without requiring the user to alter the direction of his gaze. More specifically, an enhanced visual display for a vehicle (also referred to as a head-up display (HUD)) is used to provide vehicle operation data and vehicle-specific data, in the form of transparent icons or symbols, to a vehicle-operator. Information provided by the HUD may include travel conditions, weather conditions, navigation data, current speed, and/or vehicle-specific information. Such displays may be integrated into a vehicle itself, or may utilize a head-mounted display (HMD) in communication with a vehicle onboard computer system.
The purpose of the HUD is to provide the information without distracting a vehicle-operator by requiring that he look away from the direction of travel of the vehicle to view it. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide automobile and/or driving data for the assessment of a driver, without requiring the driver to remove his gaze from the road. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.